The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones
The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones is the name given to The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles in 1999 for airing on television and release on VHS and DVD. While the original television show was primarily one-hour programs with the occasional two-hour special, able to be divided into forty-four one-hour episodes, the episodes were re-edited into twenty-two feature length chapters for the video release. In 1999, several of the chapters of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones were released on VHS. The remaining chapters were aired on ABC in 2001. In 2007-2008, all the chapters were re-released in DVD box sets, with companion historical documentaries. Differences between The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones A notable difference from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones is the removal of nearly all the bookend segments from the original episodes, in which George Hall portrayed a nonagenarian Indiana Jones who recounts the adventures of the episode. The only bookend segment that was retained is found in Chapter 20, which has Harrison Ford portraying Indy in 1950 in the bookend segments. All episodes had their original opening titles removed. The episodes were edited into 22 feature-length episodes, with two original episodes that were chronologically connected (or in some cases, connected by theme) edited together. The exceptions are "Daredevils of the Desert", which was simply expanded for its chapter version, and "Winds of Change", which was edited from three separate episode, with part of one episode originally airing as the bookends to Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father. New titles were created for each chapter, often based on the them of one of the chapter's halves. In addition to the removal of the bookend segments, some chapters included new material to help connect the separated storylines of the two episodes being edited into one story. While much of this bridge material had been filmed at the time of the episode's filming, some additional scenes were filmed after the show had aired. To tell the story of Indiana Jones' life as a more continuous saga, several episodes The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles were moved from their original place in the timeline presented in the episode titles. For instance, Chapter 3:The Perils of Cupid has the events of "Vienna, November 1908" take place before the events of "Florence, May 1908". Other minor changes were made. In some instances, characters were re-dubbed—sometimes with completely new voice actors. Rather than fading quickly to the end credits, most of the chapters slowly transition from the series' color footage to a version of the footage rendered to look like old black and white film reels. The credits themselves were also changed in many instances. The Lucasfilm logo at the end of each episode was replaced with the new Lucasilm logo at the beginning. VHS set The VHS release of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones was in 1999. Each chapter was released on its own videotape, with its chapter number as being part of The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones, which combined the Young Indy episodes with the three existing films. However, not every chapter was actually released for public sale. The chapters that were not released on VHS were later aired on ABC in 2001. DVD set The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones was released as a series of DVD box sets, containing the complete series of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, presented as a set of 22 feature-length episodes. It is divided into three volumes: *Volume One: The Early Years was released in the United States on October 23, 2007 and contains 12 discs, including chapters 1-7, as well thirty-eight in-depth companion documentaries, interactive game & timeline, and an historical overview. It contains all the episodes with Corey Carrier as Indiana Jones (ages 8-10), as well as some episodes with Sean Patrick Flanery as sixteen-year-old Indiana Jones. *Volume Two: The War Years was released on December 18, 2007. It contains 9 discs, including Chapters 8-15, as well twenty-six in-depth companion documentaries, interactive game & timeline, and an historical lecture. *Volume Three: The Years of Change is scheduled for release on April 29, 2008. It will contain Chapters 16-22 and about thirty documentaries. Besides the chapters of the series, the DVD set included ninety-four companion historical documentaries related to the chapters, and one disc in each volume included an interactive timeline, interactive game, and a historical overview lecture. Chapter List Category:The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones Adventures of Young Indiana Jones, The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones, The